ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Unlimited
Transformers Unlimited will be the name of the next incarnation of an animated Transformers series. It will premiere on Cartoon Network in 2018 or 2019. SYPNOSIS: After arriving on Earth, Autobots Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and their human ally Adrian Driver come face-to-face with Megatron and his evil Decepticon minions. If things weren't bad enough, the Decepticons have also formed an alliance with numerous villains from the Warner Bros. universe (like DC Universe, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, other Hasbro properties, etc.) in order to defeat the Autobots and their respective enemies, and to execute their devious schemes. How will the Autobots withstand that kind of power, and who will the Autobots team up with? CHARACTER DESIGN: Both the first Autobots and Decepticons will be designed uniquely. They will have the same names but with different ways of design. In robot mode, their designs are based off of their G1 counterparts, while their vehicle forms were the same as the forms in the very first Michael Bay movie. AUTOBOTS: * Optimus Prime- biggest, strongest, and the wisest of the Autobots as well as their leader. He had a very scarring past of Megatron destroying Cybertron. He transforms into a semi-truck. The trailer becomes Optimus' backpack, packed with a sword and a blaster. * Ratchet- the oldest and smartest of the Autobots and the team's medic. Despite his dedication of helping out his Autobot friends, he is grouchy. He transforms into an ambulance. * Bumblebee- youngest of the five, and is very cocky and headstrong. But, he has a good heart and shows great bravery. He is armed with a shapeshifting weapon that can change into a gun, sword, throwing star, hammer, etc. He transforms into a sportscar. * Jazz- the coolest, calmest, and the most serious of the Autobot team. He enjoys hip-hop music. Jazz is also sensitive and wants to "be perfect." He doubts himself every time he fails. However, he is loyal to Optimus and is trying his best to make his leader proud. He is good friends with Adrian. Jazz is armed with a grappling hook and brass knuckles. He transforms into a sportscar, but with a different design compared to Bumblebee's. * Ironhide- Optimus' closest friend and the second-strongest. He is also one of the members of the Wreckers. He is also Ratchet's partner, helping him build and test new weapons for his allies. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Windblade- * Roadbuster- * Stormcloud- DECEPTICONS: * Megatron- the series' main antagonist, leader of the Decepticons, and Optimus' rival. He finds all humans beneath him. Cruel, merciless, and shameless, Megatron can do evil deeds without regrets, and has been destroying his own minions for every failure they suffered from. He never tolerates failure. Megatron ahs no known weaknesses, and is one of Cybertron's most powerful warriors alongside Optimus. After banishing Starscream for his failure to defeat both Superman and the Autobots, Megatron recruits villains like Lex Luthor, Team Rocket, Bowser, Pinky and the Brain, Vilgax, Tirek, Maximus I.Q., Mumm-Ra, and others. His vehicular form is unknown as of now. * Starscream- Megatron's former second-in-command who is also the captain of Megatron's henchmen. He is fast, cunning, and silver-tongued. He can shoot null rays and drop bombs. He transforms into a jet. In the second episode, Starscream is punished and banished by Megatron for failing to destroy the Autobts and their ally Superman. It is possible that he'll return eventually. * Barricade- one of Cybertron's deadliest swordsman hired by Megatron. Barricade is very honorable, but to his Decepticon allies and Autobot enemies. He finds siding with the humans as a way to make Autobts weak, believing that there is neither honor nor point of doing so. He transforms into a police car. * Blackout- one of Megatron's trusted bodyguards armed with amazing feats of strength and firepower despite his lack of intelligence. Blackout is one of Megatron's tallest minions. He transforms into a helicopter. * Brawl- Megatron's newest second-in-command after Starscream's banishment. Just as big and strong as Blackout, but way smarter and more seriously focused on every given mission. Brawl is brooding and merciless, and is a skilled strategist. He'll do anything he can to get his way. He transforms into a tank. * Bonecrusher- is the dirtiest of the group, and is the comedic relief. Feisty, obnoxious, and easy to anger, Bonecrusher strikes without warning and can screw up sometimes. He loves to fight and destroy for fun. He is armed with a big claw on his shoulder. He transforms into a Buffalo. * Soundwave- * Shockwave- HUMAN ALLIES: * Adrian Driver- a teenage boy who discovered the Autobots' presence when they arrived on Earth. Cool and laid back, he is willing to give his both human and Autobot friends a hand. During his time around humans, he can be a bit stubborn and rebellious. However, he is kind of smart, cracking complicated puzzles and codes. He is also tasked with keeping the Autobot existence as a secret to everyone else. His Autobot partner is Jazz. OTHER ALLIES: DC Superheroes: * Superman- the first Warner Bros. ally the Autobots teamed up with. His alter ego is Clark Kent from Metropolis. He wields super strength, speed, indestructibility, flight, and heat vision. Superman is very honorable, smart, fair, and protective of innocents. He helps the Autobots defeat Starscream. * Batman- * Wonder Woman- Nintendo Heroes: *Ash Ketchum- *Mario- Other Hasbro Heroes: *Twilight Sparkle- *Duke- *Scarlett- *Hawk- *Flint- *Lady Jaye- Shonen Jump Heroes: *Goku- *Naruto- Hanna-Barbera Heroes: *Jonny Quest- *Space Ghost- Cartoon Network Heroes: *Blossom- *Bubbles- *Buttercup- Others: *Lion-O- OTHER VILLAINS: DC Villains: *The Joker- Nintendo Villains: *Jessie- *James- *Meowth- *Wobuffet- *Bowser- Other Hasbro Villains: * Cobra Commander- Shonen Jump Villains: Hanna-Barbera Villains: * Dr. Zin- Others: *The Brain- *Pinky- *Mumm-Ra- EPISODES: See Here VOICE CAST AND THEIR CHARACTERS: CREW: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis Producers: Sam Register, more TBA Directors: Sam Liu, Sam Register, Curt Geda, Victor Cook Voice Director: Jamie Thomason Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Services by: Dongwoo Animation, Mook Animation Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, Hasbro Studios CHANNELS: * Cartoon Network (USA) * Teletoon (Canada) * TV Tokyo (Japan) * Canal J (France) RATINGS: * TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Transformers